Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {3} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {4} & {4} \\ {1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{0} & {4}-{2} \\ {3}-{4} & {-1}-{4} \\ {-1}-{1} & {0}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {2} \\ {-1} & {-5} \\ {-2} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$